Following the Red Rabbit, Laven Week
by Trickster-chan
Summary: I'm late, I'm late. For a very important date, Laven Week, that’s the name. No time to say hello. Goodbye. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. LavixAllen
1. Day 1, Culture

**Following the red rabbit ~ Late Laven Week**

**Cross, history teacher**: Stupid apprentice! Will you pay attention to your history lesson now, you brat?

**Allen, bored/half-asleep student**: I'm sorry, master, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?

**Cross**: Stupid child, there are many good books in this world without pictures.

**Al****len**: In _this_ world, perhaps, but in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures.

**Cross**: Your world? Huh! What nonsense.

**Al****len**: _[getting inspiration]_ Nonsense?

**Cross**: Once more, from the beginning.

**Al****len**: _[to his yellow cat, Timcanpy]_ That's it, Tim. If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see?

**Tim**: Meow.

**Al****len**: In my world, you wouldn't say "meow." You'd say, "Yes, Mr. Allen."

**Tim**: Meow.

**Al****len**: Oh, but you would. You'd be just like people, Tim. And all the other animals too.

**Al****len**: Oh, Timcanpy! It's just a red rabbit with a eye-patch - and a watch?

**Lavi, the red rabbit**: Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

**Al****len**: Now this is curious. What could a rabbit possibly be late for? _[running after him]_ Please, sir!

**Lavi**: I'm late, I'm late. For a very important date, Laven Week, that's the name. No time to say hello. Goodbye. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.

xxx

Written for Laven Week, day 1: Culture.

Allen carefully folded another of the weird papers he had been receiving lately, and put it under his pillow. It's been the same thing day after day, for almost a month now. Every morning, when he go up, he would find a small piece of paper under his bedroom's door. It was always a short phrase, every day a different one, all of them written in different languages.

It was certainly a mystery for the young exorcist, as he didn't know much of other cultures. He thought of asking someone about the meaning of those weird words, but the first time he did, it made him fear asking something to someone again.

He didn't know anyone who spoke those weird languages. Of course, there was Bookman. He was probably fluent on every language on earth, but Allen wasn't really comfortable around him, he'd always have the feeling of being analyzed, the old man would study him as to find out if he was the "Destroyer of Time".

There was also Lavi, but asking him wasn't an option. For some time now, he, for some odd reason, started noticing how strong the other's arms seemed, and wondered what it would feel like to be held tight by the Bookman Jr. He would also think of running his hands over the shiny red hair, and would always wonder what it would feel like. _Was it as soft as it looked?_ So he started avoiding the redhead as much as possible, since he figured out he would blush and blabber whenever he talked to his _friend_. But Allen couldn't forget the other's scent, that always remembered him of the fights when, to protect each other, they would get very close, or when they desperately hugged each other when they were hurt in battle.

Shaking his head to avoid imagining his best friend a little too close of him, he got dressed and went to breakfast.

...

After getting his gigantic meal, the white haired boy looked around looking for a seat.

"Allen-kun! Here, I saved you a seat!"

He waved to Lenalee, and then to Lavi and Miranda, who were also with her. As soon as he got to the table, Lavi stood up with a obviously fake smile.

"Sorry, I have some things to do now." Then, he left his half eaten pancakes, without looking back.

This made Allen feel a bit guilty. Why was Lavi avoiding him? He shouldn't do it, Allen was the one supposed to avoid! This wasn't right, and he wouldn't believe that lame excuse the redhead gave them. _Some things to do… humph._

"Was it something I said?" Poor Miranda.

...

Allen went back to his bedroom to change his now blood red shirt. Why? Miranda dropped her tomato juice on him, of course.

After he changed, he jumped onto his bed and grabbed his papers under the pillow, reading one by one.

_"__Je t'aime" Hmm, weird... never heard it before... next!_

_..._

_Next... next, next, next!_

_"Aloha __wau__iā__ '__oe__" Hey! I've heard thes words before! I guess it was during that mission on that island with that delicious coconut candies! But I still don't know what it means, so… next!_

_..._

_"Aishiteru"..._

_Hold on... I guess this last one is in Japanese! I could ask BaKanda!_

And then, joyful with this epiphany, Allen ran to the exorcists' training room, the piece of paper in his hand and a curious Timcanpy flying behind him.

...

The Japanese exorcist was too obvious when it came to his routine, since it never changed the slightest bit. The training room was empty, except for Kanda, who was furiously kicking a punching bag. It almost made Allen fear asking him. Almost.

"Hey, Ba… I mean, hey, Kanda!" _Okay, you want his help, don't tease him right now… Control yourself, Allen._

"What is it, moyashi?" He answered without stopping kicking. _How polite…_

Allen rolled his eyes and grabbed Kanda by his shoulders to stop him. Then, he put the small piece of paper in front of his eyes so the samurai could read it.

"So? What do you say?"

"HELL, NO, YOU FREAK!"

The next thing Allen felt was a punch on his face, and everything got dark.

...

Lavi headed to the training room; it was not his favorite place in the Order but there he was less likely to be found by anyone. Especially Allen, but he doubted the boy would look for him, since he started ignoring him after he sent those notes. He knew it was a bad idea to confess that way.

At first, when he noticed his friend was always smiling at him and blushing, he thought that maybe… _maybe Allen felt the same way… _Now he would just laugh bitterly and think about how silly he was. After almost a month, the only response he got was to be ignored. He should have guessed, _maybe he just doesn't think of me this way. Or worse, maybe he's straight. I must have scared him…_

Blaming himself, he reached the training room, and saw a familiar dark blue ponytail in a corner. Maybe he would tease Yuu for a while just as a distraction.

"Hey, Yuu!" He faked his best happy voice; if he showed his actual mood, Kanda wouldn't bother.

Kanda then looked at him.

"You came at the right time, Usagi."

"Oh, did I, Yuu-chan?"

"Just cut it off! Baka Moyashi here is unconscious, take him somewhere and hide him, rape him or do whatever you want, but this has nothing to do with me," he threatened. The superiors have already adverted him to stop beating people up for no reason, and there was no way in hell he would explain why he punched the beansprout.

Only then Lavi noticed the boy lying on the floor, his face bruised on the left cheek.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

The samurai stood up and glared at him with the eyes of someone who could kill you without a second thought, and wouldn't regret it the slightest bit.

"Say a word about it and I'll cover you with akuma blood and tie you on that Dracula's bed. Naked."

"U- Understood."

"Now GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lavi put Allen's dead weight on his back and left the room as quickly as he could, but still heard Kanda mutter something about burning a paper.

_Hell, Allen, now I've got to take care of you! And when you wake up, you'll think I have kidnapped you or something! Where do I put you now?_

_Maybe I should take you to my bedroom… it'll be awkward when you wake up, but I can't take you to the infirmary with that bruise and without a convincing excuse... I can't say Yuu did that to you, he'd kill me!  
_

Feeling a little safer after the mental discussion with himself, Lavi made his way to his bedroom, making sure no one was seeing or following them. What would people think if they saw a guy hanging on another's neck, being carried, and both heading to a room?

_I wish it was like this, though… _"But you really could be coming with me on your free will, couldn't you, Moyashi-chan? That'd be a lot better…"

With some effort, he held Allen with only one arm, reaching his bedroom's key in his pocket with the other. As soon as he entered the room, he kicked the door behind him and tried to put the unconscious boy on his bed, but he cuddled up to him, not wanting to let go.

_Who does he think I am?_

"Lavi…"

The boy held his arms tighter on Lavi's neck and nuzzled his neck with his nose, still asleep.

With a dumb smile, Lavi sat on the bed, letting the sleeping Allen rest his head on his lap, while he stroked the smooth white hair.

"I guess I'm the one dreaming here, Allen…"

He then rested his head on the wall beside the bed and closed his eye.

...

Allen moved his head on his pillow. It smelled nice. It smelled like… _Lavi… _As he moved his head again, he felt a strong pain on his cheek, and let out a small whimper.

He then opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was white. White fabric, trousers, covering… thighs? Male thighs?

Looking further, he saw something else. _Definitely not a pillow. And_ _definitely male._ He blushed.

And then, his hands touched something on the person's leg, which was held to the pants by a leather strap. A hammer. _The_ hammer.

_Bloody hell…_

Even though he knew who it was, Allen looked up, hoping his senses were fooling him. They weren't. There he was, Allen Walker, lying on Lavi's lap.

Totally embarrassed, he got up hurriedly, and that woke Lavi up.

"Yo, Allen, are you feeling better?"

"I g-guess so… What happened to me, Lavi?"

"What? You're talking to me again? Then I guess you understood my messages, after all!"

Allen was nervous. Lavi was smiling to him, as if he expected him to do something. The problem was: he didn't know what to do. He has been ignoring Lavi since he noticed the weird feelings towards the other exorcist. It wasn't normal a man wanting to be this close of another, was it? And, well, Lavi wouldn't like him back, not in that way. _He never said "strike" to me… _

But then it hit him.

"You mean those papers under my bedroom door? Was it you?"

"Of course it was. Do you know how scared I was when you didn't answer them?" Lavi had a smile on his face, and put one hand on Allen's knee, caressing it. "By the way, you are scaring me a lot these days. What did you do to Yuu? He was really pissed, and your cheek is bruised!"

"Oh, it's because I showed him one of the papers, the one in Japanese, and the idiot hit me, from nothing!" Allen said, exasperated.

Lavi muffled some giggles with his hand, and as the other looked at him angrily, _It's not funny!_, he tried to calm down.

"You actually said 'aishiteru' to Yuu-chan? Man, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I knew it, Lavi! Coming from you, it had to be something offensive! Stop playing pranks on people, for God's sake!"

"You mean… you don't have any idea of what I wrote?"

"Of course not! Do I look like a polyglot or something?"

With this, the redhead could no longer hide his laughter, and was almost breathless. _Now, now, it's not everyday Yuu gets a love confession_! He gradually stopped laughing, and smiled tiredly to Allen, who was currently blushing and staring at him.

"So… you have no idea of what I was trying to tell you? Geez, Allen, I knew you were slow, but I honestly didn't think you were THAT stupid!"

"Is the offense session over yet?"

Lavi leaned closer to Allen and brushed the white bangs out of his reddening face.

"Sorry, Moyashi-chan! Next time, I'll write it in a language you know." Allen opened his mouth to say something, but Lavi was quicker.

"Then, you better hurry and go to the infirmary take care of your face! Make up some excuse, I don't want to be beaten by Yuu-chan, 'kay?"

Before he knew, Allen was pushed out of Lavi's room, the door slammed on his face.

He then went to the infirmary. Because his face was aching, and, well, Lavi could wait.

...

Allen entered slowly, as he silently ran his eyes around the room. The medical sector was almost empty, with only a few scientists who were injured at the chemistry sector, apparently something exploded there that afternoon. Afternoon? Damn.

Before he could escape to the cafeteria, a hand grabbed his waistcoat.

"Where do you think you are going, young man?" Allen turned around to see the head nurse, with her hair wrapped in a bun and a severe look on her face.

"Oh, good afternoon, ma'am, I was just heading to the cafeteria, you see, I missed lunch…" He put his best charming smile, he knew women found him cute when he did that.

"It is not an excuse, Mr. Walker. I shall treat this terrible bruise on your face. Now, be a good boy and follow me." The woman pulled him all the way to a bed and forcefully made him sit.

"By the way, how did you get it? For all I know, you haven't gone out for missions recently."

Wanting to get rid of her soon so he could eat, Allen told her the truth. Or something like that.

"Oh, yeah, Kanda punched me. I pulled his hair." _Not a bad excuse at all, I mean… Lavi comes here almost every week because of that, right?_

"Dear, you can't be influenced by your older friends! Bullying is a bad thing , you can't do everything that redhead asks you to! He's such a troublemaker!" Allen would like doing whatever the said guy asked, but focused his mind on getting out of the infirmary. The only way for that to happen would be letting the nurse take care of him. _Damn… I was unconscious and forgot to EAT!_

The woman cleaned his face and put some herbal pomade on it.

"Lay down, dear. It will be half an hour until the pomade dries, you better relax for a while."

His stomach didn't agree, and made a loud noise to show it.

"But Mrs. Nurse, I am starving! I missed lunch!"

Old ladies never terrified Allen before. Now they did.

"You are not leaving this infirmary until this pomade is dry, do you hear me?" She said slowly, with an almost devilish face.

"O-okay, ma'am!"

...

Allen went running to cafeteria as if demons were chasing him, his hair and clothes all messy. People looked strangely at him when he passed. Why would the usually neat and polite Allen Walker run around the Black Order Headquarters and to its cafeteria? To eat, of course.

He had succeeded in escaping from the infirmary, and now just had to get his meal. It was already night, and finders, exorcists and scientists were having dinner. As expected at this time, there was a not-so-small queue in front of the ordering counter. But they all looked at the boy's desperate entrance, and were kind enough to let him order first. He looked like he would kill anyone who were between his food and him, anyway.

Somewhere in the same room, a bluish-black haired samurai stood up and left.

Lavi looked amused at the white blur as it ordered its food. The blur revealed itself as Allen, carrying an enormous tray that was almost hiding his face, and tried to put it on the table in front of him, the same one the redhead was sat at.

His smile at the other faded when Allen sat down, his tray no longer hiding him. The white shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his usual red tie loose around his neck. His hair was messy, almost covering his eyes, and his face was flushed. The younger licked his lips looking at the food, and this simple action made Lavi blush.

"Strike…"

Allen stopped what he was doing to stare at him. _He just said 'strike'… to me? _The boy started eating to hide his embarrassment, but after he took the first bite of his roast beef, he remembered how hungry he was, and forgot about the 'strike'.

Lavi could only watch, waiting for him to finish eating so they could talk.

"So, Lavi…" Said Allen, already cleaning the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "Won't you tell me what those words on those papers mean?"

The other smiled, his green eye sparkling as if it was smiling too.

"No, no, Allen. It's foreign culture, that's all I'm saying. I told you, I'll send you one in English tomorrow! Can't you wait for a while?"

"Bloody hell, Lavi, why don't you just tell me already? I'm curious!"

He chuckled.

"Easy, beansprout. Just wait, ok? I promise you'll like it."

The boy glared at him and got up.

"Then I'll just find out by myself!" And with this, he left the cafeteria, leaving a very amused Lavi behind.

...

Later that night, Allen put aside another foreign dictionary. He was surrounded by a lot of them in his bedroom, trying to translate the papers Lavi sent him. It was almost impossible, since he didn't know which languages he was looking for. That's why he got the dictionaries from the Order's library, they had almost every language he could imagine.

But after a while he found something. In an English-Portuguese dictionary, he found some words that sounded like one of the papers he had, the one which read "Eu te amo".

_Hmm, 'Eu', let me see… Oh, I got something! __Eu__ means I! Okay, next word!_

_'Te' … it means you! I'm in the right way now, just one word left! If my theory is right, all the phrases mean the same thing, but in different languages… _

The sun rose behind him some time ago, but he didn't seem to notice.

_'A', letter A. __Amo__. It means… master? Oh my, it doesn't make any sense, 'I you master'! Oh, wait! There's something here! There's another word here! __Amor__, with an r at the end… Let's see, maybe he misspelled. _

'**Amor** _noun_ love: _uma canção/uma história de_ ~ a love song/love story * _o ~ da minha vida_ the love of my life * _carta de ~_ love letter **LOC** **amor à primeira vista** love at the first sight: _Foi ~ à primeira vista._ It was love at the first sight. **fazer amor com** to make love (to/with sb)

**E.g.:** _Eu te amo_ I love you.'

_Oh my __God__. Is it… ?_

Hurriedly, he opened his door. He had to find Lavi. Who happened to be crouching in front of his door, putting a rose and a note there. The younger pulled him so he would stand up, making the other drop the note, blushing.

Allen put both his hands on Lavi's face, and got closer, almost tiptoeing. With gray eyes staring at the lone green one, he raised one hand to the soft red hair.

"Eu te amo"

Lavi smiled. "Je t'aime".

Allen got closer and wrapped his other arm around Lavi's neck. "Aishiteru".

"Shut up, Allen".

And they kissed.

And a small piece of paper lied on the floor. It read:

_I love you, stupid uncultured Moyashi-chan. ~_

**A.N.:** So, this was fun to write. Though it took me one entire week, since I was studying for my final exams, but I hope it's worth it. Review it, so I can be sure (or not). The next one is coming tomorrow, I guess. Happy late Laven week y'all!

xxx


	2. Day 1, Another Culture

xxx

Written for Laven Week, Day 1: Culture(2nd attempt).

"Mr. Allen, Mr. Mana is waiting for you in his office," said Toma, the butler who worked for the Walker family.

The albino boy left his blue crayon on the table and followed the older man, asking himself what his father would possibly want to discuss with him. He was only called to the office when they needed to have a 'serious talk', and that haven't happened a lot during the five years he lived at that house.

After passing some corridors with walls full of circus-themed paintings, they reached a semi-closed wooden door. The butler politely knocked.

"Thank you, Toma, I'll take it from now on. Allen, come in."

The butler obeyed, and went back to the library to finish his duties. The little kid walked into the office and sat on an armchair in front of his father's desk.

"Allen, I have an important meeting today with an old friend. He is coming from a very distant place, and I haven't seen him for a long time, so he will be our guest for some time."

Allen froze. It was almost a rule in that house, there were no guests. No one there to see the freak he was. When visitors came to see his father, he would hide in his room and wait for Toma to call him downstairs when they were gone. He didn't go to school like normal boys did, so he wouldn't face the stares. Instead, he had a particular teacher who went to his house. Mana was dealing just fine with his reclusion, wasn't he? Why now? He knew the boy's parents left him because he was different. Then why?

Mana got up his chair and kneeled beside his child, the worry clear on his face.

"Son, I'm sorry, but I thought it was about time for you to meet new people. They will be nice to you, I promise!"

They? That was the question in Allen's mind, and he voiced it.

"Yes, my friend has adopted a kid too, and he's around your age. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"But Dad… They will think I'm weird!"

The younger was almost crying, so his father pulled him into a hug.

"Now, I am positive they will treat you fine. And one more thing, someday you will have to go to school, you can't hide forever."

"Yes, I can" Was the answer.

"No, you can't. Now, they will arrive around dinner time, which is," he then looked at his pocket watch "three hours from now. You better take a bath and dress up to meet our friends, right?"

The boy nodded sadly, and headed to the door. Before he left the room, though, he tilted his head and gave Mana a nervous look.

"Father… What should I wear?"

Mana chuckled, and answered.

"Anything you feel comfortable with, now go, I have to choose the menu for tonight."

The boy then left for his room.

…

Allen looked at himself in the mirror. It was not bad. A little hot, maybe, but comfortable. He glanced overf his outfit and then heard voices downstairs. The guests had arrived.

He left his room and walked through the corridor, stopping when he reached the stairs. He looked down at the main hall, and saw his father, who was talking to a short old man with an unusual haircut. Beside the man, there was a red haired boy, looking a bit older than him. The boy was looking at Mana, but his gaze went to the kid standing upstairs. He tugged his father's coat and whispered something into his ear. The old man looked at Allen and then turned to Mana.

"Mana, is that your son?"

The said man looked back and saw the boy wearing one of his coats and a top hat that hid his white hair.

"Allen, come here."

The boy shyly went down the stairs, and once he got to the first floor, he hid behind his father.

"Allen. The hat."

The boy struggled a little, but left his hair to be seen.

"And the coat."

The boy unwillingly took the coat off and handed it to his father, closing his eyes.

Now he was exposed, with his red arm and white hair being shown to people he didn't know. He slowly lifted his head, waiting to see scorn expressions on the visitors' faces. But it was not there. Instead, in front of him there was the old man's kid, with a hand held in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Lavi. Your name is Allen, right?"

He wasn't expecting him to be nice. Awkwardly, he shook the other's hand, being patted on his head by his father.

"Son, they are Charles¹ and Lavi Bookman. They are-"

"Storytellers! Isn't that great? The old man and I travel around Europe and get paid for telling people the stories and tales we know. Isn't that amazing?"

Allen smiled to the boy, while the man called Charles apologized to Mana.

"Please forgive the kid. He is too talkative, and interrupts people sometimes."

"No worries, old friend. I know how kids like talking. Now, should we head to the dinner room? Our meal is waiting for us."

The adults called their children and they all followed Mana.

…

The night went on without any worries, the boys got along well. Allen was amazed by Lavi's knowledge of tales and myths, and, on the other hand, Lavi was amused by Allen's appetite. The adults talked about their lives as parents, business, politics and life in general. After the dessert – which Allen ate more than once – Mana told them to go upstairs. It was time for good boys go to bed.

They didn't even complain, as both were tired of hearing that boring 'adult talk'. At least, at Allen's room, they could talk about important matters, like the story Lavi promised to tell Allen, about a boy and a bean sprout.

…

"So, Lavi, you know a lot of stories from different countries, right? Different cultures?"

They were at Allen's room's floor, holding their pillows and watching the fireplace.

"Yes, I've been to different places, and I always hear and record new stories in my mind. Including 'Jack and the Bean Sprout'²".

Allen smiled and turned to face the other boy.

"Can you tell me this one?"

"Sure!" He cleaned his throat and turned to look into the other's eyes. "Once upon a time, there was a poor boy called Jack. One day, his mother told him to go to the village's fair to sell their cow, so they could make some money. When he got there, no one would buy his cow. They said it looked too skinny and old. The boy was almost giving up, but a man stopped him on his way home.

'Hello, boy' the man said. 'Is this cow on sale?' Jack got extremely happy, and confirmed.

'Then, how much is it?'

'Anything you can pay, Mr. But please, don't let me get home empty-handed.', the boy begged.

'Then, take these seven magic beans. If you take care of them, they will give you lots of gold'." And the story went on, amusing the now smiling kid until he fell asleep.

…

And then, night after night, Allen would listen to a story and learn how people lived in other countries, how they behaved and what they believed in. But then two weeks passed, and Bookman had business to do somewhere in Asia. The time for saying goodbye had come.

Allen shook Bookman's hand solemnly, his head low. Mana could have laughed at this young boy, trying to look like an adult, but the circumstances didn't let him. Lavi was the first "outsider" to whom Allen opened up. He was his son's best friend, and was now leaving.

The boy looked at his best friend. What was he supposed to do now? Shake his hand? Hug him? He didn't know what to do, what to say. How did people behave around friends? He sighed and looked his friend in the eye. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say goodbye, but was stopped when Lavi hugged him.

The eye-patch boy kissed his friend on both cheeks and chuckled.

"This is how the French say goodbye, Allen"

With this, they smiled at each other, in a silent promise that they would be together again. Because their friendship was wider than all the culture in the world.

…

¹Refers to Charles Perrault, 'creator' of Little Red-Riding-Hood - Well, the guy needed a name

²I put a piece of the story, for those who don't know it (though who never heard this tale didn't have a real childhood)

**A.N.: **Waa, I liked it. It's not as good as I expected it to be, but definitely better than the other. Review, please. I'll do my best to put the other chapters here soon.

Ja ne~


	3. Day 2, New Day

Written for Laven Week, day 2: New Day

…

I stretched my arms and yawned. It couldn't take long, though. I had lots of pages to translate and copy down. I didn't know how much time I had left; I've been in this dark library for hours now, windows closed and light coming only from a few candles on my table.

It was like an eternal night for me.

Always in the darkness, day after day, translating old books. Well, that's what you get when you break your leg while fighting akumas. Now I had to continue the work I didn't do while on missions; as I was physically useless as an exorcist; I had at least to be useful as a Bookman apprentice.

The last time I ate? Hours ago, but I don't remember exactly how many because I didn't have a clock with me. But I wasn't really hungry, as I couldn't even feel the time passing. Being here, all alone, would really drive some people crazy.

I missed the time with other exorcists. Although the Bookman inside me kept saying I didn't need them, I'm still Lavi. I can't just think of them as ink on paper, ya know? Bookman himself cried when he thought I died in the Ark, didn't he? If he likes me, why can't I like people too?

Don't get me wrong, I've always wanted to be a Bookman, and I still do. Knowing all the secrets of the world's history, being able to understand even the most unpredictable events. But sometimes I wonder if all this enormous knowledge is worth a life with no friends.

Not even all the knowledge of the world would make me abandon Allen and the others.

Allen Walker. Such a fragile body, such a strong heart. That boy surely has been through a lot, and that made him understand life, even better than older people.

I'm not sure about when I fell for him. I think it was when Panda-jiji made me go on missions with him, so I would investigate and get to know the supposed "Destroyer of Time". We spent a lot of time together, covering each other's back during battles or just talking in the middle of the night, when none of us could sleep, disturbing thoughts haunting us.

During these nights, he would listen to my stories about things I've seen during my travels, and parts of history I recorded in my mind. And then, after some time, he started opening up to me too, telling me his own story, things he did before he became an exorcist, and why he became one.

After knowing about his past, I couldn't help but admiring him. So much suffering, and he was still strong, fighting and smiling. He made me have more faith on humans, which I thought were stupid and egoistical. There were good people on the world, after all.

Allen was so sweet… He would be around and we could talk, or then we could just stay silent, and he would keep me company. When I broke my leg, he carried me all the way back to the hotel we were staying, after he finished the akumas off, of course.

And then, when we came back here, I had to lock myself up in this library so I could do the work. It was all a long night and I wouldn't have noticed when one day ended and other started if it weren't for Allen.

While the others went on missions, I would stay here and work. When Allen had time, he'd just sit and watch while I wrote. But it didn't happen a lot, since it was a busy time for the exorcists. However, every night he spent in the Headquarters, when I was here copying books, he would come.

He would open the windows, blow the candles and bring me a coffee mug and a breakfast tray. Then, he would wake me up with a kiss on my cheek and say:

"Good day, Lavi!"

Allen broke my eternal darkness, and that's why I worked so hard every night: because I knew he would always come to give me a brand new day.

…

**A.N.:** So, how was it? I wrote it during Art History class, so it took me a while to type it. But I think it turned out pretty good. Do you agree? Anyways, I'll have physics class tomorrow, what means: time to be a vegetable and/or write fictions! The next chapter might come sooner than you expect!

Keep reading!

xxx


	4. Day 3, Ocean

**A.N.:** So, this is late. VEEEEERY late. But what can I do? School is killing me, really. I don't have time to paint my nails, for god's sake! But I'll keep up writing, even if I spend my whole life with Laven Week.

…

Grey met blue, Allen's gaze at the ocean. As his mind wandered, images started playing inside his head. Memories, more precisely. A desert beach, two boys, a guitar, and their backpacks. How could it get any better than this? In Allen's mind, it was impossible.

They were relaxing after spending the whole day in the water. Or, at least Lavi was. Allen was looking for wood to make a bonfire, and found it a few meters away from where he and his boyfriend were settled.

He only left for a minute to carry the wood and when he came back Lavi was already asleep on the sand. Allen chuckled at the sight. His boyfriend looked cute when asleep, though he would blush whenever Allen said that. Otherwise, he would simply avoid his gaze embarrassed and say that Allen was even cuter.

But that scene would certainly make a nice painting. It was such a pity Tiedoll wasn't there to capture the moment. The sun was setting, the orange lite over the young man's face, making his autumn red locks look like copper, and making his almost unnoticeable freckles show up. His lone eye delicately closed, his lips in a serene line.

Allen smiled and turned his back to him, decided to start the fire. It took him a little time, he wasn't used to it, but after some struggling he finally made it.

He was hypnotized by the flames in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a warm breath on his neck. Lavi nipped his skin, and ran his nose up to Allen's jaw.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Moyashi-kun?"

The red hair brushed against Allen's cheek, as he turned around to face his boyfriend.

There was no reply for that, just blushing. Allen took his chance to kiss the other's lips. Salty as the sea they were swimming in a while ago. Lavi caressed the back of his neck, grabbing some white tresses and deepening the kiss; they could feel the love all around them.

Allen opened his eyes and looked at the ocean again. He tried his best to avoid the tears that were coming down his cheeks. There wasn't any memory. It was just fantasy inside his head, things he would think about before going to sleep. There was no ocean, it was a picture Tiedoll painted. There were no boyfriends, just two priests fated to a lonely life, serving the church.

Friendship among comrades was a fact. Love was an unfortunate consequence.

…

**A.N.: **Too short? Too cheesy? Too grammar-sucker? Let me know! Especially you guys who add this story to your favourites, subscribe to me and to the story, and DON'T REVIEW! C'mon, I want to know what you think!

Next one might come next month, as I have eight, I repeat, EIGHT school projects for this month, which includes a musical in a great theatre in my city (and me as a director and coreographer, I may add), which means: NO SOCIAL LIFE, NO FANFICTION, NO FREE WEEKENDS AND, THE MOST IMPORTANT, NO BLUE NAILS!

I tell you, my life sucks.

See ya next month!

xxx


	5. Day 4, Connection

**A.N.:** Well, it's already "next month", so I guess I can post a little something before my nerves explode. It's Day 4, Connection, and it goes like this…

…

The sky in London was in colours of red, orange, pink, purple and blue. Small sparkly dots, the stars, shone along with the lampposts of the Victorian streets. Ladies with colourful gowns and gentlemen with canes; children dressed-up against their will whining to their grandparents that forcefully took them to a nearby church. It was a relaxing sight that Allen enjoyed watching from his window in the Black Order's new Headquarters. Or he would, if his boyfriend let him turn around to face the window.

"Come on, Lavi! I've been sitting here for hours now! Why the hell am I here just watching you writing?"

The redhead laid his pen down and got up, smiling warmly. He walked in Allen's direction and, without previous warning, jumped onto the other's lap.

"You really don't understand, do you, Allen?" The boy snuggled up to his lover. "I am a Bookman apprentice. I have to report history, and my specific mission is writing about the 'Destroyer of Time'. In other words, I'm writing about you."

"I've already gotten that point, but why do I have to sit here on this armchair for the whole afternoon? It's boring!"

Lavi chuckled and kissed the top of the white head.

"I need inspiration. You are my character now."

"How come?"

"You see, you are the muse, the one who lives the adventures and inspires the others. I am the writer, the one who is always close to his character, reporting his life, as if it was the most important thing in the world for him. The author will always do his best to make a great story of the character's life. It makes both writer and character share a bond beyond all others, they're connected by heart. Because each one has his fate on the other's hands or pens."

Allen cuddled closer to his boyfriend, unable to say anything.

"That's why I need you here, Allen. I want to write you as perfect as you are."

The younger giggled.

"You know, Bookmen weren't supposed to take part in history, neither to involve with their ink."

They looked deeply at each other.

"You are more than ink, Al. In fact, you're more than an entire book!"

They smiled and stayed silent for a while, they both on the armchair, only breathing each other's scent.

The moon rose and lighted up their faces. Allen looked up.

"Lavi…"

"Allen?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

A tighter hug and a squeeze came before the answer.

"Sure, love, what is it?"

The younger looked down, burying his face in Lavi's chest.

"Will you write us a happy ending?"

Lavi lifted the other's face by his chin and kissed his forehead.

"It will be happy, Allen, but there will be no ending for us."

And there they were, together as they silently promised they would be, forever and never to end.

…

**A.N.: **I can proudly say this one is my favourite chapter so far. I wanted to explore the "involvement with ink" thing, and this was perfectly fit to the 4th prompt, connection. It also fitted my ideas of love between author and character, and I think I made good use of what I had. Agree with me? Disagree? Think my grammar suck? (Agree with you in this last one). Review it then! Especially you, yeah, YOU, who add this to your faves but don't review! Your opinion is important to me, just so ya know!

Make me happy, I make you happy! If I don't have a basis of criticism, I can't improve, so the chances of you to reading crap from me are way bigger… No pressure at all x3

xxx


	6. Day 5, Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

…

August 10th. The day I was born, the day Lavi was born. I changed aliases, but my birthday was always the same; not that anyone would care or even be around me for long enough to know when it was. But, for the moment I was recorded in history, for the moment I became a soldier, that day would have some meaning for those around me. Allies, companions and _friends_.

In three years in the Order, I had started to develop a character. I started to think of myself as part of history, even knowing it was strictly forbidden in the Bookmen Rules to do any sort of self-insert while recording history. But, as months passed and I grew older, I found that it was nearly impossible not to do so. I had thoughts, I had feelings, I even had comments about the weather, not exactly what you would expect of someone who is just an outsider, an observer.

I felt like writing about myself. And it keeps getting worse. I felt like writing about myself _with_ other people. I thought once or twice about buying a journal, but the old man would smack my head into the floor until my brains were smashed. But, then, he couldn't complain if it was a birthday gift, right?

That's when Allen gets in the story. It wasn't planned or anything, but, in the night of my birthday, he had just arrived from a mission, tired, messy and holding a small, navy-blue notebook.

"It's a journal" He said. "Now you can write down your own thoughts, instead of others'. Do you like it?"

He was happy as a child, and I couldn't help but feel happy too. I had received other gifts, even from Yuu (a haiku book he had in his bedroom but never read), but Allen's was the best among all. He gave me not only something he thought I would like, but a present that said: "Hey, I care about you!"

I was delighted, even if (as I learnt afterwards) Allen had actually stolen that notebook from someone during his mission (I can understand that. The church could pay us instead of making us wear silver-detailed coats, seriously!), and from that night on, I started writing here, not about the war, not about the soldiers, but about a writer who turned into a character. A homosexual character who was actually in love with his younger friend (who is clueless, by the way), but still a character. That's when Lavi's story started being told, when my story started being told. August 10th was the day I was born twice. Nineteen years ago, in a country and family I don't remember, and yesterday, in the place I plan on staying for the rest of my life, with my new found family.

_ ~Lavi_


	7. Day 6, Caged

Caged

He had a free spirit, no one could deny that. As a Bookman apprentice, he traveled around the world, and nothing could stop him. He belonged to the world, and the world belonged to him. He didn't have a home to come back to. It wouldn't be reasonable to be inside a cage. It wouldn't be _sane_ to _willingly_ enter a cage and lock himself in it, throwing the keys away. And that's exactly what he did.

At the beginning, he wandered around the cage like a curious animal, a little rabbit, scared to approach but wanting to get closer. There was something about that cage, it was so… shiny. After some time, the caged seemed... friendly, and he thought that maybe he could take a closer look, and so he did.

After getting close, he knew: one step forward meant no coming back. The bunny merrily entered the cage, comfortably settling inside it.

"Lavi, dear. Wake up."

He opened his eyes. His face was surrounded by silver locks, his eyes hypnotized by shiny grey eyes. Arms and legs pressed him to the bed, the "cage" and himself covered by a white blanket. He yawned.

"Good morning, Allen"

The other started to get up, but Lavi pulled him down again and hid under the other's body.

"Lavi?"

"Let me stay here for a little while."

They smiled and snuggled closer. The previously free rabbit ironically found shelter, found his home inside a silvery cage, and threw away the keys.


	8. Day 7, Whatever the Hell I Want

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really read this? Everybody knows D. Gray-man isn't mine!

This is "The Day You Write Whatever The Hell You Want", then… well, read and see.

…

My breath was getting faster and my heart raced, fear overcoming my body. I tried to walk backwards, but an arm on my waist restrained me and told me to continue. I knew I wouldn't last long, not when I was dealing with something entirely new for me. That was tricky, and I wasn't sure if I could make it through. Lavi thought otherwise.

"Come on, Allen. I know you can do this." He smiled, as if he was trying to cheer me up, but I was hopeless. As a matter of fact, seeing that smile only made me feel sadder. In a few minutes, I'd be dead, and so would him. I'd never again see that happy grin that, after so long, started to reach his eye. And now that we've finally got together, we'd be torn apart by some monstrous thing I didn't have records of. I wish I had spent more time with him, I wish I have accepted my feelings for him earlier, GOD, I wish _he_ had accepted our feelings a lot earlier. Now it was too late. At least the last thing I would see in this world would be his face, even though I'd rather die alone than taking him with me.

I made up my mind. I took a deep breath and held his hand, finding the strength I didn't have to walk directly to death. We sat on our mortal ride and fastened our seatbelts. I looked intensively at him before it started. He gave me a calm smile and a nod.

"Let me kiss you one last time."

I did as I said and, without caring about the people surrounding us, I slightly kissed his lips, my throat hurting with the effort I made not to cry.

"Silly moyashi."

And then it started. Lavi let go of the security bars and held me all the time during the roller coaster ride.

And we survived.

…

**A.N.:** So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I shouldn't be posting this, I'm in my Finals week, but what to do? I just love Laven =D.

(This fic was written while listening to "Roller Coaster" by Blink 182)


	9. Day 8, FINISHING!

**A.N.:** At last, the final chapter for Laven Week, Day 8, Finishing!

Let's open the curtains one last time…

**Final Touch**

If you looked from afar you would see a boy, seemingly fifteen or sixteen years old, with unusual white hair and a naïve aura around him, as he gazed at the sky. Now, if one took a close look at him, would notice that the oh-so-innocent boy had in fact a devious smirk on his pretty face, as if he were waiting for something to happen. Something he had planned and predicted all along, the final part of his masterpiece.

At first he felt guilty for manipulating someone to fall in love with him, but then… he fell for that person too, so that wasn't all bad, was it? It was a noble reason. And it wasn't his fault he could read people and make them think what he wanted them to think, and feel what he wanted them to feel. And this was the most successful work he'd ever done. Sure, with such a willing victim as Lavi, his actions couldn't be easier.

Lavi was easily impressed and liked to be entertained. That alone was an encouragement to Allen and his both sides, the happy clown who grew up travelling with a circus troupe, and the opportunistic boy who gambled to survive. Therefore, every now and then he would show him a magic trick with his cards or perform some acrobatic moves he learnt during his childhood, and watch the _truly_ amazed smile that was quite rare on the redhead's face. Not that he didn't smile, but sometimes his laughter didn't seem to reach his eye, as if he were pretending to be happy. _But that's just bullshit_, Allen thought. One way or another, he started to long for their time together, being it on their way to missions or just relaxing during a quiet day at the Order. He enjoyed it, and didn't find rejection from the other, meaning he could start using some more direct action.

He made simple gestures that made Lavi blush, acting clueless right after, so as to confuse him. It was really fun when he made his leg "accidentally" touch Lavi's, taking it away the next second, just to do it again and leave the leg there. He would always get a flushed face and an embarrassed look. Then, Allen would give him his best smile and ask, "Are you alright, Lavi? You look red."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps. He knew it was Lavi, knew he was alone, and knew he would talk to him. How did he know that? The first two were things he could see reflected on the window's surface, and the last one, just some good intuition.

"Hey, Allen. What are you doing here, alone? Is everything okay?"

Great, he was worried. Just as planned.

Allen rested his body on the wall beside the window, ran one hand through his hair and sighed. Just a façade, of course.

Lavi got closer and timidly tugged his sleeve.

"What's wrong?"

Allen smiled, and this time he wasn't faking.

"I was just feeling alone." He got closer to Lavi. _Dangerously closer_. "But you're here now."

_Now, the final touch._ Allen lifted his cursed hand and stroked Lavi's cheek. It was done. Lavi ran to the boy's arms and hid his face on his chest.

"Imm nhoyu, nhanhen."

Allen smirked and lifted Lavi's chin, looking into his eye and approaching their faces.

"Say what, dear?"

Lavi gulped.

"I-I said 'I love you'."

The younger lightly bit the other's lower lip, closing his eyes.

"I already knew that, love."

Without seeing his surprised look, Allen kissed him feverously, slowly running his dark hand through the red hair, his other hand pressing Lavi's waist, pulling his body closer. As an attempt of corresponding, the other put his hands on Allen's shoulder and neck, caressing the white hair on his nape. That made him growl and roll to his side, pressing Lavi against the wall.

He planned this moment for a long time, but at that point it was a billion times better. Allen separated their mouths to kiss the other's neck. But while doing it, Lavi held him tight.

He looked up and saw the redhead with a shy smile. He smiled too, and gave him a light peck on the lips.

They hugged each other, and Allen knew his masterpiece was complete.

…

**A.N.:**YAY! This is it, guys; I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed and added this to your faves, you made me really happy!

And special thanks to the site that helped me writing Seme Allen/Uke Lavi, the SemeUkeDOTcom! There you can take a quiz and find out which type of seme or uke you are! For me, I'm the Badass Uke. Totally fits my personality. Allen is an Opportunist Seme and Lavi is a Clueless Uke. Adorable.

Thanks again, and see you soon!

_xxx_

_~NaniKitsune_


End file.
